sytrefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2
Session 2 begins during the 4th of August 578. The events unfold in the city of Starran and its surroundings, beginning in the Starran Courthouse. Escape from Jail Session 1 introduces Tarrin Redwind, Chuck Anery, and Jass Rae Rose (group 2). Group 2 begin on trial for misuse of powers, under the judgeship of The Honourable Judge Thomas. The party convince judge Thomas that Jass and Chuck are mental health workers looking after the clinically insane Tarrin. Thomas agrees to allow them their freedoms on the stipulations that Tarrin is never seen at the courthouse again and Chuck writes positively about Thomas in his book. The Arena, part 1 To earn money, Jass and Tarrin enter into the Arena for unarmed combat. Jass has a successful run against 3 opponents, including Tarrin in the 3rd round and earns a substantial amount of gold. Tarrin runs away with the costume borrowed from the arena including a Mexican wrestler mask. The group then proceed to use Jass' earnings to purchase food, basic clothes and equipment - a crossbow and bolts for Chuck, a rapier and shield for Jass and a sabre for Tarrin. While eating, Tarrin remembers Jenny, a woman who owes him a debt and lives in Starran. He attempt to find her by shouting Johnny at random, but to no avail. The Blessed Lake The party go to the Blessed Lake where they meet Sensei and are invited to spend the night in company of the Seekers. Sensei teaches the group about the goal of the Seekers - to research the Blessed lake, and the power of the lake to reveal information about the party's souls. The group spend the night at the lake before taking leave in the morning. During the night, Tarrin has a fever dream about a montage training him to join the Seekers, while he is ill from dysentery. The Shrine of Repentance The morning after they stay at the Blessed Lake, the group head to the Shrine of Repentance to try and find Joseph Joestar, an old acquaintance of Tarrin's. The group persuade the guards at the gates that they are doctors called to help ill patients at the Shrine and inside they meet the sisters Ashley and Mary-Kate. They convince Ashley that they are there to psychiatrically evaluate Joseph and are taken to his room. Ashley asks for their names and comments that the fake name Jass gives - Elizabeth - sounds familiar. Joseph shows contempt for Tarrin, although he seems happy in the Shrine, and explains that everyone is. Eventually, Joseph is convinced to aid the group in his escape. To create a diversion, Jass is stabbed and distracts Ashley by calling for her aid, explaining that Joseph had created a weapon to stab her with. While Ashley is helping Jass, Chuck speaks to Mary-Kate, who seems disaffected and explains she didn't want to work at the Shrine, and wanted to be a lawyer. She further elaborates that her sisters - Ashley and Elizabeth were the reason she starting work at the Shrine. While the sisters are distracted, Tarrin sneaks Joseph over the gate surrounding the shrine using telekinesis. Joseph runs off and the party exit through the gates shortly after. Jenny's House The party run into Joseph on the way back to Starran, who begrudgingly admitted that he owed Tarrin a favour for helping him out of the Shrine. Joseph showed the party to Jenny’s house, where she welcomed them to stay for a few weeks and revealed her power to create holographic representations of people’s memories. She showed the story of how she met Tarrin and Joseph’s previous night - where he played Solitaire alone for three hours. The Arena, part 2 The group returned to the Arena where Jass fought an Orc in armed combat and won handily. They then prepared for a 3 on 3 arena fight at the end of the episode. Category:Episodes